Tails and Amy: Chaos and Zero Destruction
by Milette Tails Prower
Summary: SA adaption, focusing on Tails and Amy. Altered slightly. Rating may go up for cussing later,
1. Mayday and Chaos for Tails

Tails & Amy-Chaos and Zero destruction (1)  
  
Disclaimer I do not own/claim the rights to any of the characters places or items featured in this story. I do not own the plot. I do however own this manuscript and it may not be used without my permission. All characters locations and references belong to Sega enterprises and are used purely in a fictional way. Any likenesses to people events or place are purely coincidental unless specified, and if specified, are used with said person or owner's permission.  
  
Chapter One- Mayday and Chaos. (TAILS)  
  
"All systems at full capacity..." The computerized voice said, devoid of emotion. A blue sky splashed with soft, low clouds was illuminated of the golden mid- morning sunshine. All was quiet, as most people were still getting up. The place was empty, other than the newspaper vendor and the policemen guarding the orange and white roadblocks. The hum of a gentle engine cut through the air, it's whirring gentle but surprisingly loud-sounding in the calm square. An azure plane flew overhead, an orange fox in the one-man cockpit. He checked the collection of dials in front of him. He smiled faintly to himself. He was just about to turn around and fly back, when the plane jolted, travelled a few more yards, and then shuddered and flew out of control.  
  
The azure and yellow (A/N: Is that correct?) aircraft nose-dived. The fox tried frantically to pull up to avoid crashing into the newspaper stand, pulling out just in time, scattering pages of some newspapers across the roads like a black and grey and white carpet. But the plane decided it didn't want to go up; it wanted to go down. It spiralled down, crashing onto the silvery-white sand of Station Squares' beach- Emerald coast. The plane's wing was twisted and the nose was bent, but at least it was reparable. Tails sighed, before slipping into unconsciousness.  
  
Tails let himself be hauled up, blinking at the hedgehog in front of him. "Hey Sonic. What's up?" Sonic ignored this.  
  
"What happened? It's not like you to crash like that. And what's up with the new plane? Don't tell me the Tornado's not working?"  
  
"No, It's fine. I was just experimenting with a new power source, that's all. And if I can get all the bugs ironed out, it'll run-err, fly- circles around the original!"  
  
"What's this 'amazing' new battery then?" He said the word amazing with scepticism.  
  
"No battery! Here, have a look for yourself." Tails went over and un hooked something from the bent nose. He held out a radiant purple jewel for Sonic to see. He gawped.  
  
"A chaos emerald?!" He blinked.  
  
"Yeah. I found it on a fly past in the mystic ruins. I-"  
  
He was cut off by a noise behind them. They spun around, revealing Eggman in his (rather...oddly... decorated) hovercraft, now decked out with double rocket launchers. He grinned at the two and noticed the emerald. His grin grew wider. "I'll just be taking that then, plea-" he was cut short as tails jumped at the sip, denting the metal before getting hit by the body of the hovercraft as it swung around. Sonic then attacked the hovercraft from behind, and instantly after Tails attacked from the front. Sonic took a blow as it swung round like Tails, but it then sank to the floor, jerking and shuddering. Tails relaxed, the jewel still in his hands. He began to walk off after Sonic, whom had immediately set of at jogging pace and was signalling for Tails to follow. He ran without looking where he was going and tripped, dropping the violet emerald in the process.  
  
Meanwhile, Eggman had succeeded in pulling the hovercraft up and dashed by, a claw snatching up the emerald and placing it in the hovercraft. Immediately, there was a brilliant flash and a blue creature appeared beside him.  
  
The creature was seemingly transparent, possibly made of solid water. It made no noise, nor did it show emotion. Eggman grinned. He tossed it the emerald at it. There was another flash, and...  
  
Well, unless Tails' and Sonic's eyes were deceiving them, the creature now looked bigger, more intimidating. On an impulse, Tails attempted an attack. The creature stepped back seemingly damaged, but before he could try more, there was a flash of light and both Eggman and the monster disappeared.  
  
"That's the monster I aw the other day..."  
  
"M-monster?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"That's just great. Absolutely greeeat..."  
  
"How'd It get bigger...?"  
  
"Dunno, but let's find out!"  
  
"Alright. Let's go to the Mystic Ruins, my workshop's there. And don't run on the train tracks, remember what happened LAST time?"  
  
"Okay, okay. See you there!" They both parted, Tails flying, sonic running to catch a train, muttering under his breath about why trains shouldn't be allowed to crash into people without warning.  
  
A/N: MS says the chapter (Minus summary) is around 700 words. Not very long, but it got it all in. And I would like to say thanks to those who put me/my stories on favourites lists! 


	2. 3,2,1, Zero!

**Tails & Amy- Chaos and Zero Destruction  
  
Amy- 3,2,1,Zero!  
  
**A/N: Okay, here it is. The next chapter. It is, again, altered- I don't want Amy being stared at for talking to herself, and I can't remember if the bird is blue or turquoise -.-() but anyway, I won't ramble, ONWARDS!  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter 1. I own the name Crys. Not the bird, though.  
  
In the centre of Station Square, there was a growing increase on the amount of noise caused by the heavy traffic of Saturday lunchtimes. A figure leant against a tree, daydreaming. She sighed, clutched her shopping bag to prevent it slipping and stood up straight. She was bored out of her wits, like every other day. The girl was, of course, the pink hedgehog, Amy Rose. She was daydreaming about- who else? -Her hero, Sonic.  
  
As she stood straight to go, a small, feathery thing hit her in the neck. She started. Turning, she automatically knelt downwards and picked the creature up. It was a small bird, turquoise (A/N: It is turquoise, right?) in colour and apparently with a broken wing. She examined it, and then took out a roll of fabric from her bag (A/N: YES, I KNOW, She shouldn't have had it in there, but she's into sewing [in my world, at least. And she was REALLY bored in other people's worlds.]), tore a strip off, and gently bound the birds wing in place. Five minutes later, she stood up, the bird still in her hands. She placed it on her shoulder. "I'll take care of you until your better, okay? Hm, you'll need a name...how about...Crys?" The bird tweeted it's approval. Amy smiled. "Good! Now, let's go get to the pet st-" She broke off.  
  
A green robot was charging around the square. People ran around screaming, cars braked, and one hit the fountain, causing it to malfunction and spray water everywhere. Amy gripped her hammer for comfort. It helped her to know it was there if she needed it. 'Which I probably will' She thought grimly, as the robot headed towards her. She hit it hard, sending it across the square, and ducked in to a shop, standing by the window, careful to duck when it came up. It hovered at the door, and...  
  
It was coming in! She glanced around desperately, and pushed past into the back door. "Ick. The sewers. This is gonna take forever to get the stink out." She looked at the bird, flapping around on her shoulder. She sighed. "Was that robot after you?" The bird tweeted. "Huh. I thought so. Do you have any parents?" The bird wasn't listening, but was trying to hop down into the main sewers. Amy stared at it. "NO WAY! Uh uh. No. IAM IN CHARGE AND I SAY NO!" The bird crossed her wings. "Okay, mother..." The bird gave an impression of smirking, hopped onto her arm, and sat on her shoulder.  
  
Amy picked through the sewers disgustedly. "There is peoples waste!" She groaned. The bird put its wings up to its head. Amy's constant whining was giving Crys a headache. The pair emerged in sunlight out of the pool next to the entrance, to the amusement of several boys nearby. She blushed and ran home as fast as she could.  
  
Changed and showered, Amy checked the LCD alarm clock next to her bed. It was only two-fifteen. She decided to go out- the robot was gone, and she was bored. Funny how she was always bored now. She placed Crys on her shoulder and set out. There were roadblocks up to the main square, so she went to the end of the town, near the beach and Emerald Coastal Hotel (). She looked around for something to do. She sighed. This town was so...boring. 'Nothing ever happens around here. It's like it's a ghost town. There's never even an event! The same people do the same things very day...' She leaned against the wall, observing as people went past. As she watched a businessman talk on the phone on the door to the Hotel, with a line of four or five people behind him tapping their feet, Crys pecked her ear sharply and pointed at the green robot approaching, with ZERO printed on it's side.  
  
Amy stood for a moment, before running to the nearest building- the closed twinkle park. She crashed through the glass doors with her hammer, and jabbed the 'up' button. The floor rose as the robot caught up. "Well, at least I have a head start." Crys looked at her. "Tweet!" It agreed, looking around as the lift stopped, and Amy ran through the doors to the main park.  
  
A/N: Minus summary & Title, Word says 720 words. I'd make it longer, but I don't want it to be long chapters and no suspense. I might do a supersonic thing from both their views. And change my username to Glass Tails. Don't ask why the glass-My username is usually Glss227. You wanna know? WELL I AIN'T TELLIN'! C ya! 


End file.
